


RWBY OC Trailer - Light Purple - Bayden Hydra

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [8]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Bayden HydraColour: Light PurpleSemblance: Can swap places with and fuse with his twin, Raydan HydraWeapon: Dual ‘Udonkiri’ KnivesTeam: SCRB
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Light Purple - Bayden Hydra

From birth he had been inseparable from his brother, at times not being able to leave the same room. There was of course differences between them. He liked things his brother didn’t like, such as going outside and playing in the sun, or wearing backwards baseball caps. Throughout their lives so far, though, they had never argued once on anything, almost to the extent of agreeing on something before that something was even discussed between them. It was rather eerie at times to see how they could answer one another’s questions and requests without even speaking a word out loud. But now things might be different. They were of course going to attend Beacon soon, and that meant that they might be separated. But they were ready. They had started spending time away from one another for that specific reason.

* * *

Bayden ran up the beach, laughing as he chased seagulls. Such was a simple life. He could feel his brother quietly reading one of his books again, but didn’t pay any attention. He looked around before seeing a group who had set up for beach volleyball. He ran over.  
”Yo, can I join?” He asked, looking at the group  
”Yeah, sure.” A nice girl said, smiling.  
He jumped onto the court, eager as the others got into their places and the game was on. The girl on the other side threw the ball up and he jumped for it, knocking it back as he slapped it with his fingertips. She narrowly knocked it back and it flew over to the other boy on his side of the court, only just catching it before it hit the group, scooping it up with his arms and tossing it back with a swift fluid action. This continued back and forth, points raising and catching each other, the team eventually neck and neck on the final point. Each side needed to beat the other by two points to win, and after a strong spike by Bayden they were up by one point. By this point, words had begun forming complex sentences in the back of his mind, which he tried to ignore. As they served and it was returned, he barely missed it but his teammate returned it strong and won the match. He jumped and whooped, celebrating before realising they had been there for hours and the sun was starting to set. He decided it would be a good idea to head home soon, and felt his brother agree with him at the same time before he said goodbye to the nice people he had met and starting jogging home.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Bayden Hydra  
> Colour: Light Purple  
> Semblance: Can swap places with and fuse with his twin, Raydan Hydra  
> Weapon: Dual ‘Udonkiri’ Knives  
> Team: SCRB


End file.
